falkuzrulesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Terraria
New Terraria is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game. This series was started three months after Steam glitched and somehow deleted his original saves. The world he plays in is named after his original Terraria world, "The Four Demons," referring to the four bosses before Hardmode (at the time, King Slime was considered a miniboss). The series began as an attempt at a "show" similar to Rune Journey, ROBLOX Adventure, and Unturned Adventure. The concept was abandoned when Falkuz found it boring to not talk to the viewers unless narrating. The first two episodes are as far as he got into this idea, so they're now named "Legend" Episode 1 and 2. Falkuz eventually ended the series, as he had been using another world for almost a whole year by that point and no longer saw any point in playing two characters at once. He placed all of his items in chests and jumped down into a cave, killing himself. Falkuz 1.2 then happened upon the area and was told by the original Falkuz's NPCs what happened. He took his predecessor's items and headed back home to continue his series that still goes on today. During this playthrough (and the original one) he had a death counter in the bottom of the description, which ended with his suicide at a total of 32 deaths. Description After losing the original world, I created this series which started out as a little story project but then turned back into an ordinary playthrough. After 32 episodes and about a year and a half, I left it alone and transferred all my items to my 1.2 world (found here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLEUqJoYgI4N0zWEL3FO_F1pCduDuNrlPA) and that's where I'm playing currently. Videos *Terraria - Part 1 - "Legend" Episode 1 *Terraria - Part 2 - "Legend" Episode 2 *Terraria - Part 3 - This Place is a SILVERmine! *Terraria - Part 4 - Exploring Time! *Terraria - Part 5 - NOW IT'S A GOLDMINE *Terraria - Part 6 - GOLD PICKAXE *Terraria - Part 7 - Housewarming Parties *Terraria - Part 8 - Dungeons 'n' Deserts *Terraria - Part 9 - Decoration and Anticipation *Terraria - Part 10 - Suspicious Eye Looking *Terraria - Part 11 - Episode of Epicness *Terraria - Part 12 - Island in the SkEye of Cthulhu *Terraria - Part 13 - The Episode with No Name *Terraria - Part 14 - Tower Plus Two *Terraria - Part 15 - Dr. Bones! *Terraria - Part 16 - THIS GAME HATES ME *Terraria - Part 17 - The Musket Man *Terraria - Part 18 - Meteor-what!? *Terraria - Part 19 - HOT WATER *Terraria - Part 20 - Chop Suey Time! *Terraria - Part 21 - Purely Inventory Episode *Terraria - Part 22 - Batman of the Demon Eyes *Terraria - Part 23 - CAN'T KILL BOSSES *Terraria - Magical Tree Door - An extra video where Falkuz and Coldwater discover a glitch playing on their server. *Terraria - Part 24 - Falkuz Vs. The Cursor *Terraria - Part 25 - I Spy Eye Dead *Terraria - Part 26 - Bruno the Painter *Terraria - Part 27 - Pumpkin Jack *Terraria - Part 28 - Eater Ate a Bag *Terraria - Part 29 - Special Presentation *Terraria - Part 30 - Christmas Preparations *Terraria - Part 31 - Snow Way *Terraria - Part 32 - The End of the Journey Trivia *Falkuz says that he likes how the three Terraria series show his progress as a YouTuber. For example, the original Terraria's videos had long and unattractive names such as the titles of Part 3, 4, and 5. New Terraria goes on to shorten them, but still doesn't consist of much cleverness. Finally, Terraria 1.2 has names such as "That's Not Safe," "Beeing an Idiot," "Slimiest Episode Yet," "The Meatiest Meteor," and "Fishin' Mailed." (personally chosen by Falkuz as some of his favorites)